Getting Started
"Welcome to our game! There are a few things you need to know before playing. This is an RPG; you fight to level up. You can only get swords as boss drops. This is a map you can use to travel. Find it in the center of the main hub. (Where you are right now) This is a remake of an old game! You can find a portal to that game behind you. Ready to get started?" Controls: Press E to open inventory/backpack RIGHT CLICK to do a strong attack! Hold SHIFT to crouch! JUMP while CROUCHING to slide! Right click a weapon to dismantle. Go to Settings (Red gear) --> Twitter Code to put in any available codes. Lux of the Skylands * A Fresh Start (0/10) - Welcome to The Skylands! Your first quest begins through the giant portal across The Hub. Defeat 10 Goblins to prove your worth. Reward: 100x Gold. ** Tips: Go for the lower level goblins if possible, try circling the goblins to avoid as much damage as possible. * Stolen Sword (0/1) - You can spend gold on armor and cosmetics in shops at The Hub. Now, retrieve a Bronze Sword from the Goblin Brute. Reward: 150x Gold. ** Tips: Don't go for the Goblin Brute until you reach about level 5, Make sure you have max health. * Better Blade (0/1) - Nice work! Now that you've obtained a new sword, open your backpack and equip that Bronze Sword. Reward: 450x XP. ** Tips: Press E to open your backpack. Make sure you're at least level 3 first. * A Step Up (0/1) - You're gonna need some better armor than skin, so get to level 15 to buy armor. Reward: 2000x Gold. ** Tips: It's recommended to farm The Mummy at this stage, because you should be able to kill it without losing too much health. If you want, you may farm the Ice Golems, but it's quite inefficient unless you go with a party. * Silver Strength (0/1) - You need 3500 gold to buy Silver Armor. If you don't have enough, defeat some enemies until you do. Reward: 1000x Gold. ** Tips: If you're short on money, try selling the swords that you have in your backpack. If you farmed The Mummy, you should have plenty of swords to sell. * Sharp Ice (0/1) - Now that you have some armor, you should try to take on the big enemies. Retrieve an Ice Sword from the Frost Guardian. Reward: 12500x Gold. ** Tips: It's hard to solo this boss (unless you have a bow or rogue cutlass), so you should go in a party. * Quick Feet (0/3) - Do you feel slow on your feet? No problem! There is a potion shop at The Hub. Gather enough gold to buy 3 Speed Potions. Reward: 2500x XP. ** Tips: Potions shop can be found to the right of the Hub. If you're short on money farm more. * Defeat Lux (0/1) - Now that you know the basics, I'm gonna put you to the test. I've rigged the level 1 portal to my battle room. Defeat Lux of the Skylands! Reward: 3500x XP. ** Tips: Don't let Lux's gold armor intimidate you! As long as you have a level 10+ weapon and you use strong attacks on Lux, or use a speed potion to evade the damages, you should be fine.